


Eldritch Love

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: A new hunter finds himself within a Dream inhabited by an irritable Great One.  As time passes, he finds himself growing closer and closer to the eldritch beast.





	1. Another Hunter, Another Nightmare

Life in the Dream had always been lonely. Ever since Gehrman and the Moon Presence had been slain, things hadn’t improved in the slightest. Jennifer was stuck on an island floating within a dream with only a Doll and eerie Messengers for company. It was true she had Yharnam to explore, but she was no longer a hunter. It was arguably more dangerous to wander around in this form.

Jennifer couldn’t help but think about her new life as a Great One. She hadn’t truly done anything with her new powers. A few of her fallen allies and acquaintances had been returned to life, with a few changes to their memories. Besides that she had only ventured out to hunt for food, which wasn’t often. There was always the risk of being found by the Church or spotted and slain by a hunter, like she had done to the rest of the Great Ones.

Now here she was, consumed by boredom. She had come to see the Doll as a surrogate mother, and loved her as such, but she was never one for conversation. Then there was Patches, that insufferable pest. After Amygdala had been slain, he’d gone to search for a new god to worship and found her. Now he wouldn’t stop bringing tribute in the form of ritual materials and dead huntsmen. For a moment she wished he would bring someone alive, someone she could actually speak with.

At that moment, a familiar sound pierced her mind. Jennifer hopped down from the Workshop roof and into the garden where she had once fought Gehrman and the Moon Presence. Peeking over the fence, she spotted a human stumbling to his feet. His attire suggested that he was a foreigner like her, with his face obscured by a black hood.

Jennifer groaned as she stepped away from the fence. Great, just great. A hunter had come along, unknowing of the living hell Yharnam truly was. And without Gehrman, there was no way to kick him out to the waking world. She shook her head and retreated into her hideout deep within the garden. Best to let things sort themselves out. He would just go mad the instant he saw her after all.

It hadn’t taken too long for Damien to become accustomed to the Dream. He’d been gifted a pistol and saw cleaver by the Messengers, introduced to the workshop by the Doll, and explored much of the garden. Still, there was something off about the place. There were clear signs of another person living there, but he’d only seen the Doll and Messengers.

A few Messengers emerged from the ground around the hunter. Damien patted one on the head, grinning as it nuzzled his hand and purred. Just as his mind was put at ease, he spotted something large out of the corner of his eye. It hurried down the path and through a metal gate in the distance. Damien stood and approached the gate, pushing it open the rest of the way.

Beyond the fence was a field of flowers and graves, lying underneath an enormous tree. How had he missed this area? Walking through the meadow, he admired the bright, vibrant flowers. Yet his smile fell upon noticing many of them were dyed a dark red, almost like blood. It was as if a vicious battle had taken place there. Damien nearly tripped as he came across a hole within the hill, leading deep into the ground.

Damien tentatively peered into the den. It had a trail leading down into a foreboding darkness. He cautiously stepped into the den, his boots sinking into patches of a soft, white substance reminiscent of a spider’s web. Gripping the handle of his saw cleaver, he ventured deeper into the tunnel. He could hear voices echoing in the distance. Were there other inhabitants of the Dream?

The hunter peeked around the corner into an enormous chamber. It was decorated with more webs, and sitting in the middle were two figures. One was a spider the size of a large dog and baring a human’s head, pale and bald. The other was almost as large as the Workshop. Damien crept closer and bit back a gasp.  
The creature was nothing like any beast he’d ever seen. It had tentacles flowing down from it’s head, a whip-like tail, and two sets of arms tipped with sharp claws. Fangs poked out of its mouth and large purple eyes glowered down at the spider.

“You can never take a hint, can you, Patches? How many times do I have to tell you to take your blood and get out of my domain?” it asked. It had the voice of a young woman, but with an otherworldly ring that sent shivers down Damien’s spine. His mind screamed at him to run away, but curiosity kept him anchored.

“Jennifer, please! I spend so much time searching for sustenance for you and you refuse it each time!” the spider cried. “Tell me, is the blood too cold? Are the bodies too rotted?” The creature, Jennifer, groaned and smacked a hand against her face.

“You don’t remember shoving me off that cliff into a poison swamp? How about throwing me to Amygdala or charging me twice the usual amount for blood vials? None of these little gifts are going to make up for everything you’ve done to me!” she shouted. Patches flinched and swiftly backed away. Damien could have sworn he’d seen the spider glance back at him.

“I’ve already told you, it was necessary for the Godhead’s gift and resulting strength! Wait, I’ve got it! I’ll find you a fresh offering!” Patches said. He turned around and fixed his gaze on Damien. “There! Isn’t that one perfect?” he asked. Jennifer glanced up, her eyes narrowing once she spotted the intruding hunter. So much for letting things sort themselves out, she thought.

Damien’s muscles locked in place. Both the spider and monster were staring at him, the former rambling about how she would “surely appreciate him after biting into his succulent flesh”. The thought of that was too much to bear. Damien snapped out of his daze and bolted back up the tunnel. His heart thundered in his chest, terror gripping his mind at the thought of that horrid abomination chasing after him.

The hunter sprinted into the garden, falling to his knees and clutching his chest. There was a strange sensation lingering in his mind, just like when he’d absorbed that madman’s knowledge. He didn’t dare attempt to decipher it, he needed someone who knew this Dream!

The Doll came to mind at that moment. Damien sat up and took a few deep breaths, contemplating how he would confront her. He didn’t notice the sound of many, thin legs skittering through the grass. Before he could stand, a sharp impact struck the back of his head. He let out a sharp gasp as he collapsed, falling unconscious upon hitting the ground.


	2. Sacrifice

Damien’s head pounded as he came to. He groaned and moved to sit up, only to find that his wrists and ankles were bound with webbing. The hunter wriggled in his bonds, reaching for the remaining throwing knives in his pocket. Just as his fingers gripped the handle of a knife, an eerie chuckle sounded nearby. The human-faced spider, Patches, crawled onto his chest and gave him a sinister grin.

“Heh heh heh…I thought I saw you creeping about earlier! Just as I thought, you are the perfect sacrifice!” he exclaimed. Damien shivered as a hairy leg caressed his face. “So young and untainted, nice and tender. She is going to adore you.” He said. Patches scuttled away and took him by the feet, dragging him towards Jennifer’s den.

With newfound urgency, Damien slid the knife from his pocket and positioned it to cut the webbing holding his wrists together. He sawed at the web as the spider drew him along, muttering a swear when it turned out to be stronger than expected. Once they stopped within the center of the chamber, the last strands gave way. Patches grinned at the hunter, only for it to fall when he sat up with murder in his eyes. Damien lunged for Patches, knife at the ready, only for something to stop his arm.

Damien looked up to find something long and pink wrapped around his wrist. A tongue. Jennifer stood above him, her mouth wide open with her bottom jaw split in two. He was mere seconds away from being eaten. The hunter screamed at the top of his lungs and yanked his arm back. It slipped free with surprising ease, but it was ultimately pointless as Jennifer snatched him up.

He kicked and struggled within her grasp, not daring to look at his captor. She raised her second pair of arms and pulled a long strand of the silky substance from her maw. Jennifer stuck one end to his knee and wrapped it around his body, ending just below his shoulders. Damien squirmed in his new bonds, but it was too snug to break free. He was completely at her mercy.

“NO! Please, don’t do this! I’m not food!” he cried. His captor did not acknowledge him, silently placing him on a nearby web. Damien thrashed about, but Jennifer returned her attention to Patches. She loomed over the spider and hissed, whipping her tail about. He chucked and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Come now, Jennifer! I thought you’d love this new offering! He is far more succulent than any ritual blood or filthy Yharnamite!” he said. Patches beamed up at her, only to scuttle back as she slammed a hand down mere inches from him.

“In case you’ve forgotten, Patches, I STILL think ill of you! You honestly think you can win me over with a goddamned human sacrifice,” she snarled. “I’m not going to tell you this again. Get the hell out of this Dream, or I’ll squash you like the miserable insect you are.” Patches cowered under her, his eagerness having faded. Before he could utter another word, the hunter fell from his perch with a yelp.

Cutting away the last bits of silk, Damien scrambled to his feet. His mind raced as he bolted for the exit. He had to get out of there, this Dream wasn’t safe! Damien cried out as Jennifer’s tail caught his ankle. He was yanked upside-down into the air, her tail wrapping firmly around his body and pinning his arms to his sides.

The Great One’s deep violet eyes bore into his very soul. Damien shuddered within her gaze, more so when three tongues poked from her mouth as if she were contemplating the best way to devour him. She lifted him above her head and frowned.

“Who are you?” she asked. She took in the hunter’s features; his fluffy brown hair, wide green eyes, and the outline of his mouth behind his mask, twisted in terror. He yelped and squirmed when she flicked her tongues mere inches from his nose.

“M-my name is Damien. I’m the new hunter.” He said, voice barely above a whisper. She grinned and swung him about, chuckling at his squirms and whimpers.

“Hm. Welcome to your new home, then. I am Jennifer, Great One and ruler of this Hunter’s Dream,” she said. “I suggest you go kill some beasts and stay well away from my lair. Otherwise I just might take Patches up on his offer.” With that, she tossed him aside as if he were a mere toy.

Damien landed on his side, feebly pushing himself to his feet and grabbing his hat from the ground. He sprinted out of the chamber and up the tunnel, ignoring Patches’s indignant shouts. He didn’t stop in the garden, charging through the gate, up the path, and into the workshop. Damien collapsed onto the rug and curled up on his side as the shock of the encounter finally hit him. He shook with the force of his cries, gripping his head. Dear god, he was losing his mind, his brain was close to bursting…

“Good Hunter?” a soft voice asked. Damien jerked his head up, finding the Doll standing above him. Her mellow, almost motherly gaze eased his nerves, chased the growing frenzy from his mind. He took her hand and stood, shaking like a newborn fawn, before throwing his arms around her and burying his face in her shawl. 

“Oh god, Doll, thank the heavens it’s you. There’s a monster in the Dream, s-she was going to kill-!” he cried, barely gasping out his words. The Doll sighed  
and gently petted his hair.

“So you have finally met Jennifer. She was once a hunter too, but after two great battles, she became the guardian of this Hunter’s Dream. Such is her purpose.” She explained. Damien pulled away, his eyes widening.

“That monster used to be human? You’re joking!” he said. The sudden sorrow in her eyes told him it was no joke.

“You must understand, Good Hunter. I raised her as best as I could, but it has been hard for her to adjust. To my knowledge you are the only human she has spoken to since Gehrman was slain.” She said. Damien let his shoulders slump as he sighed and patted her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I just…I just need to rest for a while, that’s all.” He murmured. The Doll nodded as he walked past her. He walked down the workshop steps to the Yharnam headstone and knelt before it, letting the Messengers pull him away. There was only one person he could talk to at the moment, and even then he couldn’t guarantee she’d believe him.


	3. Dinner

Eileen could hear heavy footsteps approaching from behind. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. Had he tired of the hunt already? Normally it took a good few nights for new hunters to lose themselves. She could only hope this fledgling hadn’t gone completely mad. The hunter of hunters turned to him, finding that his clothes were rumpled and his eyes were red and puffy as if he’d been crying.

“Hello again. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” She said. Damien grunted and leaned against the railing, not even sparing her a glance. Eileen narrowed her eyes behind her mask. “I’m not gonna sugarcoat it, kid, you look like hell. Already getting worn down by the beasts?” she asked. Damien sighed and shook his head.

“No, not a beast. Something living in the Dream,” he said. “It’s…it’s a Great One.” For a moment he wanted to kick himself. There was no way she’d believe that! Eileen stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. She gazed out at the darkened city and clicked her tongue.

“Oh Jennifer…what have you been doing?” she murmured. A lump formed in Damien’s throat. She already knew? The Doll had said something about Jennifer once being a hunter, so had she trained under Eileen? Before he could ask, she spoke again. “It’s a bit of a long story, but I handed my title to her after an incident with a particularly nasty hunter,” she said. “It seems she isn’t in the position to use it, I’m afraid.” Damien took a deep breath and nodded.

“Someone tried to sacrifice me to her. She didn’t seem interested, but still threatened to eat me. I don’t know what to do now…” he explained. He gazed into the eyes of her mask and suppressed a shiver. Eileen was one of the few people he met who didn’t try to kill him on sight, but she could still very well turn on him.

Eileen hummed and tapped her fingers against the railing. After a minute or two, she turned away and reached into a box. She pulled out a cloth bundle and handed it to Damien. He carefully opened it and found a small pork pie. It wasn’t very warm, but still fairly fresh.

“I was planning to eat soon, but I suppose I can give up a few rations to make sure you don’t end up as dinner.” Eileen remarked with a chuckle. Damien grimaced, but decided against complaining. He wrapped it back up before giving her an appreciative nod. “Don’t you worry about me, there’s plenty more here for me. Now run along before the smell attracts a beast.” She said.

“I don’t know, Eileen, should I really risk this? What if she kills me anyway, or tries to kick me out of the Dream? I could-!” The hunter’s spiel was interrupted by Eileen slapping him on the back and giving a small laugh.

“Better than letting her be ornery for the rest of the week. Besides, that Dream is your home, too,” She said. “Now enough trembling in your boots. Get out there and face that beast.” Damien stood up straight and ran back the way he came, leaving Eileen with her thoughts. She leaned back against a wall and rubbed her forehead. Oh, how had it come to this…?

Back within the relative safety of the Dream, Damien walked down the path to the gate. Strolling across the field of flowers, he took a few deep breaths, swallowing his nerves. If what Eileen said was true, Jennifer would accept his gift and be appeased for a little while. If not…hopefully the Dream would technically ensure his survival.

“Going to offer yourself up? That certainly makes my life much easier!” a familiar voice said. Damien turned to find Patches beaming at him. Of course the spider wouldn’t have left. He pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a deep exhale.

“Dare I ask why this excites you?” he asked. Patches laughed and scuttled up to him, paying no mind to the burning glare the hunter gave him.

“Are your wits as fat as your senses? If she decides to eat you, that means she will finally appreciate my devotion to her!” he exclaimed. Damien rolled his eyes and continued onward, stopping before the mouth of the den. He hesitated, staring into the unwelcoming darkness. This gave Patches the perfect opportunity to shove him in. “Don’t dally, you lucky scamp! You’re about to become part of something greater than yourself!” he shouted after the screaming hunter.

Damien rolled down the tunnel, taking a hard stop at the bottom. He rubbed his head as he stood, his heart nearly stopping when his vision cleared. Jennifer was sitting on the other side of the chamber, glaring daggers at him. Yet she remained still, almost as if she was waiting for him to run away again. She stood and gave a low growl when he walked towards her.

“Didn’t I say I’d kill you if you came back?” she hissed. Jennifer crouched down to look him in the eye, running her tongues along the side of her mouth. Damien flinched, but instead of cowering away, he held out a small bundle of cloth. Jennifer tilted her head as he unwrapped it, revealing a pie. It was slightly crushed from his fall, but it was real food.

Three long tongues slithered from her maw and wrapped around the pie. Damien’s breath caught in his throat as they slid against his gloves, swiftly yanking the morsel into her mouth. She chewed it thoughtfully. It was slightly cold, but far better than any pearl slugs or bloodshot eyeballs Patches had brought her. She gulped it down and returned her attention to the hunter.

“Not bad. Where did you get it?” Jennifer asked. She grinned down at Damien and looked him over again. Already he barely resembled the frail foreigner who’d stumbled into the Hunter’s Dream. She could still see fear in his eyes, but he was no longer cowering before her.

“From a friend. Said it might keep me from being eaten.” He said, a lump in his throat. His instincts told him it was time to leave, run away from the horrid monster standing over him. Yet his feet were rooted to the ground, his eyes glued to Jennifer. She chuckled and leaned towards him.

“Quite the assumption they’ve made. But it’s not often I get meals like that, so I’ll let you off with a warning.” She said. Damien remained where he was, much to her frustration. “You’re free to leave at any time.” She muttered. Damien immediately snapped out of his daze and raised his chin to meet her gaze.

“I was just thinking, it might be best for us to get to know each other,” he said. “We both live here, and interaction may be inevitable one of these days.” He held his ground as Jennifer hissed, the tentacles making up her “hair” twitching frantically.

Why am I not surprised, she thought. All she wanted was to be left alone, stay in her den where the Healing Church couldn’t find her. Then she remembered his arrival that evening, how lonesome the Dream had become. Now she finally had a hunter, another human being she could speak with. Perhaps she could tolerate his presence for the time being.

“Fine, I’ll bite. May as well tell you my role in this Hunter’s Dream,” she remarked. “I have some form of control here, much like the Moon Presence before me. I can manipulate certain aspects of the place or create more dolls. Anything you want, I can probably manage.” She paused in her spiel to give the hunter an expectant glance.

It took Damien a moment to realize she was waiting for him to make a request. His mind drew a blank, but he couldn’t leave her waiting. “An apple tree.” He said dumbly. Jennifer rose an eyebrow, but scooped him up in her clawed hands and walked towards the tunnel leading out of the den.

Damien squirmed uncomfortably in her grasp, but chose not to protest. He was already testing his boundaries with her, and considering how easy it would be for her to crush him like a bug…he shook the thought from his mind and turned his gaze to the ground. It wasn’t long before she crawled out of the cave, sighing at the gentle breeze.

Jennifer walked to a nearby tree, barren as though it were winter. She stroked her claws over the branches, and within seconds it grew a fair amount of leaves and a few apples. She plucked one and handed it to Damien. He inspected it before pulling down his mask and taking a bite.

Damien thoughtfully chewed the fruit. Not bad, about the same as any other apple he’d eaten. Not that he could complain, considering he hadn’t eaten a thing since arriving to Yharnam. He tossed away the core and nodded. “Err, thank you.” He said. Jennifer forced a smile as she placed him down.

“Just don’t get too greedy. I’ve slain countless veteran hunters, wouldn’t take much to fell a fledgling like you.” She warned. She felt a twinge of guilt at his wide eyes and softened her grin. She chuckled and nudged his chest with her snout before creeping back to the nest.

Damien watched her slink back into her den. He let his shoulders slump and gave a deep sigh. That went better than expected, he thought. The hunter walked back towards the gate, stopping to turn to Patches. The spider wore a sour expression, his front legs crossed. Damien raised an eyebrow and smirked at him before pulling up his mask. As he strolled back to the workshop, Patches’s indignant shouts and threats fell on deaf ears.


	4. Tension

A few nights passed by, and Damien would occasionally drop into the den with another offering. Some of them came from his mysterious friend, but most of them were scraps he’d found in abandoned houses. They weren’t nearly as fresh, but had minimal rot and were still tastier than what she’d received before.

“You know you don’t need to do this. I don’t need to eat very often.” She said. Damien shrugged as he placed a small loaf of bread in front of her.

“It’s only right, isn’t it? Besides, Patches showed me some of the things he usually offers you.” He remarked. Jennifer rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bread in one of her tongues. It was slightly stale, but by this point she didn’t care. It was either this or Patches bringing in more red jelly. She swallowed and turned away, keeping her gaze firmly on the wall. The Great One gritted her teeth as Damien stepped closer.

“You’re free to leave at any time, you know.” Jennifer said. She heard his feet shuffle hesitantly against the webbed ground for a moment before walking away. She sighed and pressed a hand against her forehead. This wasn’t going as she intended at all…

Damien wandered through the field of blood-stained flowers. Jennifer hadn’t killed him yet, which was something at least. Still, one slip-up could spell his end. He walked up towards the Great Tree and looked out at the Dream. There wasn’t much to speak of besides the usual trees, distant pillars, and sea of clouds. He turned his attention to an odd piece of furniture sitting at the base of the tree.

It was an ornate wheelchair. It appeared to have been there for quite a while, yet there wasn’t a speck of dust on it. Damien could only imagine who had once sat there. Perhaps it was some ancient master, brimming with wisdom on the nightly hunt. He stepped up to it and turned around. Perhaps it couldn’t hurt to take a seat, view the Dream as they once had…

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Jennifer said. “The last man to sit in there ended up pretty miserable.” Damien snapped his attention to the Great One standing over him. How had he not heard her? Her tail coiled around his wrist and gently pulled him away from the wheelchair. The hunter involuntarily flinched and pulled his arm back.

“But it’s just an old wheelchair! What could possibly be dangerous about it?” he exclaimed. Jennifer released her hold on him and chuckled, giving a wistful look to the chair.

“Curious, are we? Fine, then,” She said. “This chair was used by Gehrman, the First Hunter. He kept watch over this Dream, serving as a surrogate child for the Moon Presence. That chair was equivalent to shackles for him.” She returned her gaze to Damien to find that his eyes had grown wide.

“What happened to Gehrman?” he asked. His heartbeat accelerated when she narrowed her eyes, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“I killed him, the Moon Presence, too. It turned me into an infant Great One, leaving the Doll to raise me. That’s how I became this horrid creature.” She replied. A wide grin spread across her face as she crouched down, like a beast preparing to pounce. “I could easily do the same to a mere hunter like you.” she said.

Damien’s blood froze as her tongues slithered out of her mouth, reaching out as if to ensnare him. He was tempted to reach for his saw cleaver or pistol, but something caught his eye. Jennifer wasn’t closing in, nor was she opening her maw to devour him. He rose an eyebrow and stepped forward, pushing the appendages away.

“You’re trying to scare me off, aren’t you?” he asked. The Great One glared at him, a low hiss rising from her throat. Yet she pulled back and closed her mouth. The fire in her eyes swiftly burnt out, tentacles drooping around her neck. Damien tilted his head. He’d expected her to rip him apart on the spot.

“Pathetic, isn’t it? I don’t even know if you can leave this place now that Gehrman is gone,” She muttered. “Just go back to your hunt. I need to be alone with my thoughts for a while.” Jennifer hanged her head and crept back towards her nest. Damien followed her, only to freeze when her tail slammed down in front of him. “Are you deaf?! Piss off, or I will kill you!” she roared.

The hunter yelped and ran for the gate as fast as his legs would carry him. Jennifer watched him flee, her fury draining almost as quickly as it had arrived. She shook her head and slunk into her cave. If Patches showed up, she would put his face through the ground.

Damien walked solemnly through the Cathedral Ward, his mind wandering aimlessly. He was tethered to a mysterious Dream with an eldritch goddess who couldn’t stand him, potentially with no way to leave. What would happen if she finally snapped? How long could he stay in Yharnam before going mad or becoming a beast? Damien swiftly shook the thought from his mind. He couldn’t let himself fall down that road. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice an approaching figure before walking into them.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you there.” He murmured. He glanced up at the hunter he’d bumped into and froze. He towered over Damien at a good seven feet, and was dressed in a black garb. In his hand was an axe that could easily split him in two. The hunter leaned in and gave him a warm smile.

“That’s fine, lad. Don’t think I’ve seen your face around here.” he said. Damien nodded and shakily rose a hand to tip his hat. The hunter laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Definitely a fledgling if I’ve ever seen one. Not a drop of blood on you and already shaking in your boots,” he remarked. “No matter. The name’s Father Gascoigne, former hunter of the Church.” Gascoigne stood up straight and held out his hand.

“Damien, hunter of the Dream.” Damien replied, extending his own hand. As soon as he grabbed Gascoigne’s, he was yanked forward and pulled into a firm embrace. Damien yelped as his face was pressed against his chest. Yet he found himself relaxing into Gascoigne’s hold. It had been so long since he’d been held by someone besides Jennifer. Gascoigne chuckled and patted his back.

“Someone eased up quickly! Has Gehrman not been treating you well?” he asked. Damien’s breath caught in his throat. The old hunter had been in his position long ago, unaware of how much had changed. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Gehrman is gone. There’s only the Doll, Messengers, and Jennifer.” He said. Gascoigne put him down and stepped back, a frown on his face.

“Never heard of her. What’s she look like?” he inquired. The way Damien shrunk back and averted his eyes unnerved him, but he couldn’t place why.

“Uh, blonde hair, purple eyes…tentacles…she isn’t too happy with me right now. I’m not sure what to do.” Damien replied. He looked up at Gascoigne again, and for a split second terror seemed to flash across his visage. The old hunter quickly straightened up, his frown grown deeper.

Gascoigne gave a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He gestured for Damien to follow him before walking towards Oedon Chapel. He followed close behind, almost pressing up against him. Damien let his nerves relax once they were within the safety of the Chapel. The incense nearly overpowered his senses, but it kept the beasts at bay.

“Much better. Don’t feel too comfortable chatting where beasts could find us,” he said. “Now then, you’re having some issues with this Jennifer, yes?” Damien nodded his head and looked away. “From experience, it would be best for you to give her some space. Wait until she’s ready to talk.” He suggested.

“Alright. I had a feeling, but I wasn’t too sure. What if she gets the wrong idea?” Damien asked. The old hunter grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

“Probably the best you can do unless you want to keep pestering her, probably get your head lobbed off,” Gascoigne said, laughing as the hunter groaned and pulled his hat over his eyes. “Seriously though, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just give her a little time. Now get back out there, the beasts won’t just lay around.” Damien nodded and gave him a small, respectful bow before turning back the way they came.

Gascoigne watched Damien walk off, a sense of dread lingering in his gut. His description of Jennifer had brought vague, yet horrible memories. Memories of screams and pained howls, gnashing teeth and spilling blood. He sighed and rubbed his temples. The incense he’d gathered would last a week at least. He walked towards the stairs leading to the Tomb of Oedon. He would need to lie down for a good while…


	5. A Sudden Meeting

Taking Father Gascoigne’s advice, Damien stayed well away from the gated garden. He stopped searching for extra food and turned away when Patches berated him for abandoning his fate. After the fourth night, he could have sworn he’d seen Jennifer peeking over the fence, but he pretended he hadn’t seen her. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was finally time, or if she would just shout at him again.

Damien sighed and laid back on the Workshop floor. He could think more after a good, long nap. Well, as good as he could get on a dingy rug. It was either that or sleeping out in a flower bed, but he felt more comfortable with a roof over his head. With that thought, he stared blankly at the ceiling until drowsiness finally set in.

The hunter awoke to a tug on his leg. He stirred, but settled back down after a moment. Yet the tugging continued until he was being dragged across the floor. Damien pushed himself up with a grunt, only for his nerves to freeze upon spotting a long, yellow tail wrapped around his leg.

“Jennifer, what are you doing?!” he cried. Damien slammed his hands against the floor, but it did nothing to impede his progress. Jennifer yanked him out the door and wrapped her tail around his body, smirking as he futilely shoved and pulled at it. The Doll smiled up at them, doing nothing to put Damien at ease. Did she not understand what was happening to him?!

“Oh, calm yourself. I was just thinking about how unfair it is for you to sleep on an old rug while I’m in a warm den,” she said. “I have somewhere comfier in mind for you. A little place to discuss things.” Jennifer grinned, giving Damien a close view of her fangs. He flinched and pitifully writhed in her grasp.

“I think I’ll pass! The floor is comfy enough!” he said. The Great One chuckled and walked down the path, waving to the Doll. She waved back, giving the struggling hunter a warm smile as he cried out. She couldn’t help him, and Patches would only laugh at his plight. He was trapped once again. “Jennifer, please! At least don’t hold me upside down!” Damien begged. Jennifer hummed to herself as she lifted him and dropped him into her hands.

The hunter shuddered and gripped one of her fingers for dear life. To his relief, the ride didn’t last long before he was dropped onto a squishy surface. He sat up and whipped his head around, finding himself in a nest made of silk. It was large enough for him to move around in and wasn’t sticky in the slightest. He laid his cheek against the side, finding that it was wonderfully soft. Damien leaned back and fixed his gaze on Jennifer, who towered over him with a smug grin.

“See? I told you it was comfortable. Now how about I wrap you up again to keep you warm?” she asked. She felt a twinge of guilt as his eyes widened and leaned towards him. “Maybe next time. For now, we need to talk,” she said. “You’ve been nothing but bewildering since you got here. First you try to appease me, then you hide from me! I don’t appreciate being toyed with like this!”

As her tone harshened, the hunter cowered back further. Jennifer looked into his wide, pleading eyes and took a deep breath. Frightening him more wouldn’t get them anywhere. “Please, just tell me what has been happening in the waking world. Something out there surely has to do with it.” She pleaded.

Damien sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Well, Eileen is the one who suggested the offerings, and gave me a few for you. After our argument, Father Gascoigne suggested that I give you some space,” He said, working up the nerve to look her in the eye. “I’m sorry, Jennifer. I should have told you earlier, but I was afraid.” The Great One flicked her tail and lowered her chin.

“It’s alright. I haven’t been very fair to you,” she replied. “You’re surely confused, probably more so than I was. Dragged into this terrible hunt and sacrificed to an otherworldly creature.” She said. She lowered herself enough to make eye contact with the hunter. He was still trembling the slightest bit, drawing a gusty sigh from Jennifer. “I suppose I should have spoken to you sooner.” She said. Damien’s shivering stopped as he rose an eyebrow.

“Did you have to manhandle me to do it?” he asked. Jennifer averted her eyes and swished her tail back and forth. Damien forced back a chuckle as he relaxed. Now that Jennifer wasn’t threatening him, her presence wasn’t as imposing. There was still some tension in the air, but there was no longer a sense of danger. She looked back up with a meek smile and her tentacles drooping.

“I’ll try and be gentler next time. Now, how about you run along back to the Workshop?” she suggested. Jennifer expected him to spring to his feet and flee as if there were a Cleric Beast on his tail. Instead he laid on his side and fluffed a bit of silk like a pillow.

“Actually, I think I’ll stay here for now. It’s…surprisingly comfortable here.” He said. Jennifer’s eyes widened, but she did not object. Damien grinned and nestled into the makeshift bed. He kept an eye on Jennifer, a tiny bit of unease dwelling within him. Jennifer didn’t move a muscle, silently watching as he peacefully drifted off…

Jennifer settled down a few feet from him, grabbing a book from the pile she had stashed nearby and flipping it open. Yet as she read, an illness welled up within her gut. As her mind wandered she thought back to her home, her grandparents and professors she would never see again. Not that they would recognize her. Could she even leave Yharnam?

The Great One was pulled from her thoughts by Damien mumbling in his sleep. She turned her attention to him, eager to set her mind on anything other than her past. Jennifer looked over the dozing hunter and couldn’t help but grin. He was curled in on himself, eyes crinkled as if he were smiling. Occasionally he would twitch or murmur something incoherent.

Jennifer leaned in, wondering if a single touch would wake him. She carefully lowered her head to give him a gentle nudge. One of the tentacles on her head brushed his arm as she drew closer. Before she could react, Damien unconsciously wrapped his arms around it. Jennifer froze, completely forgetting what she was doing. There was no way for her to move without waking him.

She tentatively laid her head down next to the dozing hunter. Damien kept a tight hold on the tentacle, humming contentedly as he pressed his cheek against the soft flesh. Accepting that she wasn’t going anywhere for a while, Jennifer settled in beside Damien. He was pleasantly warm at least, and it was admittedly endearing to feel him cuddle her tendril as if it were a beloved toy. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes, drifting off before long.

Jennifer woke up right before Damien, finding he was still holding her tight. He raised his head and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She forced back a grin as he laid his cheek back against the tendril. At least before he realized what he was doing. Damien practically leapt out of his skin, shuffling back and trembling.

“Oh god, I’m sorry! I don’t know how this could have happened!” he cried. Jennifer bit one of her tongues, contemplating what to do. How could she possibly look him in the eye and say she’d tried to give him a nudge as he slept? She tentatively reached over and lightly patted his arm. He flinched at the contact, staring up at her with wide eyes.

“There is no need to apologize. I simply got a bit too close, that’s all.” She said. Damien leaned back and raised an eyebrow. Jennifer couldn’t help but flatten her tendrils against her head. “I just couldn’t help thinking…you look quite adorable when you’re asleep.” She immediately regretted her words as he shrunk back further, nearly curling into a ball. After nearly a minute of the two staring at each other, Damien shakily stood, plucking a few strands of silk from his garb.

“Uh…thank you?” he said. He stood up straight, hesitating for a moment before running off to the exit. The Great One flinched, but didn’t follow him. An uncomfortable heat welled up in her stomach. How could she have said that? Good lord, how long would he have that on his mind?

Jennifer shook her head. Progress is progress, she thought. As she sat there, contemplating their meeting, she could have sworn she’d seen the hunter blushing before he left.


	6. Flowers and Tendrils

“I honestly don’t see what the problem is. All you’ve told me is that she didn’t kill you.”

Damien stared blankly into the cup of coffee Eileen had handed to him. As much as he wanted to speak, it felt as if his throat was tied in knots. Ever since he’d left the den, there’d been a warm, tickly sensation lingering in his abdomen. It reminded him of the time Gascoigne hugged him, yet it was oddly stronger. When was the last time he’d felt something like this?

“Well, she ended up making a little nest for me, I ended up…hugging her in my sleep, and then,” Damien paused to take a deep breath, shoving down the lump in his throat. “She called me cute. Said I look adorable when I’m asleep.” He immediately bowed his head, his face heating up once again. This wasn’t helped by Eileen chuckling at him.

“Is that all, then? I can’t say I disagree with her!” she said, reaching forward and pinching his cheek. Damien jerked away and buried his face in his hands, nearly falling off of his seat. Goddamn it, he thought. Did she have to tease him?! She swiftly took a breath and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry about that, Dearie. It’s just a bit surprising is all. I’ve always assumed she was too stoic and feisty to be the affectionate type,” she remarked. “Seems like you might have hit a soft spot.” Damien bit his lip at the thought. What could he have possibly done for her to consider him cute instead of annoying? What sort of intent could she possibly have?

“I’ll need to give it some more thought. I still shouldn’t push my boundaries too far,” He said, standing and dusting off his coat. “Speaking of which, I should head back before I end up losing more blood echoes.” He gave a small bow and tipped his hat before walking back out into the Cathedral Ward.

Eileen sighed to herself before turning her gaze to the sky. She couldn’t imagine what had come over her dear student. There was no way of telling what had come over Jennifer, and it wasn’t as if she could waltz into the Dream and interrogate her. At the very least Damien didn’t appear to be going mad. The best she could do was keep an eye on the poor lad…

Back within the Hunter’s Dream, Damien sat down amongst the flowers. He took note of how many were stained red and dark purple with the blood of Gehrman and the Moon Presence. He tried to picture those battles, but the mere idea caused him to shudder. If Jennifer was human when she slayed them, just how easily could she obliterate him?

A light tickle was barely noticeable in his hair. Damien scratched the back of his head and turned around. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t Patches looming over him with a salt shaker. It only took a second for him to realize the spider’s intentions. The moment they locked eyes, Patches lunged and pinned him to the ground.

“Stay still, you lamb! I’ve been waiting long enough!” Patches shouted. The hunter snarled, pushing back at Patches. How the hell could a giant spider be so strong?! Already he could feel spindly back legs pinning him down and scrambling to tie his calves together with silk. Damien winced under Patches’ steely gaze. Just as he closed his eyes, ready to give in and be dragged off, the spider was knocked away with a yelp.

Damien immediately sat up and tore the sticky silk from his legs. He frantically felt around for his weapons, freezing when a warm gust of air enveloped him. The hunter didn’t dare move as he watched Patches scuttle off faster than a Wandering Nightmare. All he could do was sit there as a tendril slid against his neck and rested over his rapidly beating heart.

“Shh, Damien. It’s going to be alright, just breathe.” Jennifer murmured. Damien struggled to contain his breathing. His skin almost tingled where the tendril laid despite the layers of clothes. Removing his gloves with trembling hands, he laid his bare hand on her tendril. It was warm, with a slightly rubbery, almost spongy texture. It almost seemed to lean into his touch, wrapping comfortably around his wrist.

The hunter stared at his hand, now barely noticing Jennifer leaning in closer. He flinched as she pressed her mouth into his hair and began nibbling. Had the salt Patches left been that irresistible? Was she finally giving in? He whimpered as he tried to squirm away, only for Jennifer to press her snout in further. The force knocked him forwards into the flowers. Unfazed, Damien rolled onto his back and gazed up at the Great One.

“I don’t understand.” He said. Jennifer tilted her head. Damien took a deep breath and tentatively sat up. “Why are you being so affectionate all of a sudden? I thought you didn’t want to be anywhere near me, but now you’re trying to cuddle me?” he asked. The Great One’s tendrils drooped as she averted her eyes. Jennifer hesitantly locked eyes with him and grinned.

“Well, it’s just as you said. We may as well get used to each other, and after last night…perhaps you aren’t exactly the troublesome little hunter I thought you were.” She said. The Great One circled around him and continued nibbling his hair. Damien took a deep breath, barely managing to keep from shivering. It wasn’t enough to keep her from noticing. She gave a soft exhale, rustling his hair.

“You don’t need to be afraid. I’m only cleaning you up a little, that’s all. We wouldn’t want any beasts to find you particularly appetizing, would we?” she asked. Jennifer nuzzled the back of his head, drawing a gasp from the hunter. As she rubbed her snout against his back, he flopped over onto his side.

The feeling had returned, causing Damien to tremble harder. It was as if a tiny phoenix was fluttering about in his stomach. Sweat beaded on his forehead, doing nothing to help his muddled thoughts. To his shock, the fear was gradually shrinking, replaced by anticipation. He leapt to his feet and shoved Jennifer’s head away.

“I’m sorry, Jenn, but I think I should head back to the Workshop. I just need some time to rest.” he murmured. He stood frozen under her steely gaze for what felt like an eternity. Just when the hunter was certain he’d enraged her, she took a few steps back. Jennifer gave a wordless nod before slinking back in the direction of her den, leaving Damien standing amongst the red and white flowers.

Without looking back, Damien sprinted from the garden to the Workshop. Ducking behind the Caryll Rune altar, he whimpered and rubbed his temples. He just needed to recuperate before he headed back into the hunt. Yet as he tried to relax, something lingered in the back of his mind. An emotion he was all-too familiar with, but had learned to suppress. Longing.


End file.
